1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to pipe by-pass devices and more specifically it relates to a fluid diversion apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous pipe by-pass devices have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,543,954 to Barber; 2,756,779 to Tratzik et al.; 4,589,446 to Allen and 5,152,311 to McCreary all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.